The Hunter
by DarkDemon
Summary: What if Ranma was a hunter? And was raised by the best hunters in the universe? And how the Sailor Senshi get involved with this?
1. Prologue

Prologue

**"Predator language"**  
_thought_

In low Orbit over of the Earth...

Long Tusk growled as he watched the young hunters prepare for the hunting expedition. He was shorter and leaner than any of the others but his scars and injuries would make any veteran hunter proud. He had tusks like the other Predators, but longer as his name implies. He was not satisfied as he watched the trainees. He needed an heir the tribe and none of these warriors could even touch him in a match. According to the laws of the tribe the warrior that can defeat the current chieftain would be highly honored and the leader of the tribe of predators. He glazed out the window of the ship looking on the next planet to seek a worthy opponent. Later On Earth, China, Night time...

"Pop, don't make me go in there again!" Ranma struggled with his father as Genma was attempting to teach Ranma the Neko-ken.  
"Get in there boy, don't be a girl!" Genma successfully pushed Ranma into the dark pit of cats. Genma instantly closed the hatch and smiled at the yowling of the cats and the screams of his son. Soon he will learn the Neko-ken and I will be set for life! Genma began to dream of a luxurious retirement... by living off his son of course. Then everything was silent. Curiously, Genma opened the hatch only to feel the greatest pain he has ever felt as he was mauled by his son.

On a roof nearby...

Long Tusk shivered as he turned up the heat in his hunting mesh. He was disappointed at what he saw. The inhabitants were not strong enough. The hunting parties could not find a good opponent either. None of them found an opponent worthy enough to hunt and left the people in their business. Their cloaking devices made them undetectable to plain site. Long Tusk turned up the temperature to the mesh. _Why does this planet have to be so damned cold._ He watched a man in a T-shirt walk down the street _How do these creatures survive in such cold temperatures._ Suddenly he heard hissing behind him. Ranma hissed at the strange figure, he could see ripples of the figure, and it gave off a strange smell. Long Tusk only stared at the boy in front of him. _Why didn't I sense him?_ Long Tusk had to admit it was a challenging task to sneak up on a Hunter.  
Ranma suddenly attacked at insanely high speed which caught Long Tusk by surprise and quickly dodge the attack. He turned around and glared at Ranma. _Is this one challenging me? I see great potential in this one_ He felt a stinging feeling in his arm and looked down. His eyes widen as he saw a long gash down his forearm to his elbow and he grinned under his mask as he watched his glowing blood drip to ground. _This should be interesting._ Long Tusk extended his wrist blades and slashed at Ranma, who dodged and clawed through the breast plate of Long Tusk's hunting armor. Long Tusk fired his shoulder blaster only to miss his target and to be slashed several times in the legs. The battle continued for at least hours before Long Tusk manage to knock Ranma unconsious. Long Tusk looked at the still form. Then he looked at himself. He was covered in cuts and gashes. The armor he wore was now useless. Half his body was covered in his own greenish glowing blood. Long Tusk quickly opened a compartment that held medicines and surgical tools to mend his wounds. He looked back at the boy again, and then he picked Ranma up and jumped roof to roof toward his ship.

Years later...

The hunters cheered as Long Tusk was knocked out the arena. They would now have a new chieftain. Long Tusk looked at the young hunter that had defeated him and looked in pride of his pupil. On the arena Ranma (aka Outsider to the predators), he roared and the tribe roared in return. Ranma smiled as he walked down from the arena tiredly. Ever since Ranma was brought to them, his influence in human honor, and duty had spread throughout the tribe. They no longer kill sentient species for sport, instead the protected them from stronger and greedy empires of their own kind. Now the other species worship them as their protecting gods. The other Predator Tribes had thought of these ideas to be a weakness scorned them for their strange ideals. However, they respected the tribe because the warriors were fierce because of something called martial arts that caused many warriors of their tribes to leave in order to learn it.

In Ranma's cabin, moments later...

**"I don't know if I should praise you or despise you"** A tall predator spoke after the Ranma exited the arena. He was tall and bulky due to his muscles. He had bluish hunting armor and had a black stripe running down his forehead.  
**"Hmmm I know that you wanted to beat Long Tusk to be chief, Stripe"** Ranma chuckled. He had his hair tied in a pig-tail and had a red band at the end. He was currently wearing his black hunter armor and polishing his hunting spear. He stopped to look at the blade fondly as he compacted the weapon. He then placed it on the wall next to his battle spear. It was obvious how the two were different, the hunting spear was a straight pointed weapon which was used for stabbing during traditional hunts, the battle spear, however, was a heavier weapon that resembled a double ended glaive which was great for stabbing and slicing. Ranma laid back down on his bed obviously tired from his match with Long Tusk. Ranma was a well muscled teenager now, but so much to be bulky, and lean enough to be doing gymnastics. He and Stripe had been friends ever since he became part of the tribe in the beginning. He had been named Outsider for obvious reasons because of Predator traditions, their warriors are named on how they look or their actions.  
**"What are you going to do now, Outsider?"  
**Ranma was about to answer Stripe's question when suddenly the door of his cabin flung open. A short predator wearing dirty green armor rushed into his cabin.  
**"Outsider! A Black Razor tribe shuttle crashed on your home planet carrying bugs!"** Shorty announced.  
Ranma eyes narrowed, he remembered the bugs. Insectoid creatures that infect entire planets. The creatures had blood like acid and are extremely deadly. The Black Razor tribe was one of tribes Ranma disliked the most because they would often litter worlds with the eggs of these savage creatures with no respect to the inhabitants. They only cared about hunting the ultimate 'prey' and leave the planet to have the inhabitants to fend for themselves if the hunt failed. But Ranma had been watching Earth to keep himself from forgetting his origins and to remember his home and saw the rise of Crystal Tokyo. He was confident that the Sailor Senshi and Earth's armies could handle it, but Shorty broke him the bad news.  
**"And it was carrying a Queen!"**  
Ranma's eyes widened, if there was a Queen then there would be endless amount of bugs attacking no matter how many were destroyed. It didn't help when these monstrosities multiply as fast as rabbits. Ranma growled as he picked up his mask from the podium with Kanji carved into the forehead for stallion.  
**"Gather the hunting parties, we're going to Earth!"**

Later, Earth, Crystal Tokyo...

Ever since the ship full of Aliens crashed the Aliens started to rampage throughout the world. Crystal Tokyo was a sanctuary because of the magical barrier set up by the Sailor Senshi, unfortunately the all Inner Sailor Senshi had to concentrate on the barrier. To make things worse the Aliens had built a nest near by preventing more people from entering Crystal Tokyo. Usually the outer Senshi had to provide cover for civilians wanting to come to Crystal Tokyo. Usually not succeeding. Today was such a day. A woman made a suicidal run to Crystal Tokyo. The Outer Senshi was caught unaware that a person would try such a thing. Soon thousands of Aliens gave chase on their next victim. The outer senshi soon started to throw their attacks at the Aliens. But as they take one down more take their place. But then there was a ship, which was white and really big, that was moving to the nest. The Aliens knew if they were to last on this world the nest was to be protected. A huge beam came from the ship set the nest on fire and burned all that was in the nest or close to it.  
The Aliens began to shriek in outrage as they realize the nest was destroyed. The people in Crystal Tokyo watch in awe at the burning ruins that held so much grief and horror. The ship began to land and opened a large door. A tsunami of claws, teeth, and sickled tails rushed into the opening only to have a deadly volley of beams to cut them down. The people of the city gasped as the hunters rushed out of the ship and attack the Aliens. NeoQueen Serenity watched as the hunters clashed against the monstrosities that would have destroyed the city.

The Battle field outside Crystal Tokyo...

Stripe lifted a huge (and heavy) Beam cannon, aiming it toward the incoming enemy. The others noticed this and immediately leaped out of the way. A reddish beam decimated the area in front of Stripe. The Aliens' forces have already been cut to a half. Shorty quickly swung his sword leaving an Alien without its head and at the same time shot another with a scatter gun. Long Tusk threw his razor disks cutting several Aliens in half.

Meanwhile nearby...

The woman was running and stopped watch the battle between the Aliens and Predators. Kasumi heard a hissing sound and fearfully looked around but saw nothing. Suddenly an Alien came out of the ground rushed at her, she began to scream. She wasn't out of the evacuation when the first wave of Aliens first came because she ran back to get an heirloom that once belonged to her deceased mother. Her other family members was already in Crystal Tokyo with her father's friend during the time. She had somehow managed to hide from these fierce insectoid creatures but tried her best to reach the safety of the city.  
A strange ripple in the air knocks the Alien off its intended target. She gasped as a hunter in black armor attacked the Alien with a wicked spear. The Alien dodged the attack and slashing at him knocking the mask off the hunter revealing his face. Kasumi eyes widened, it was a boy. Ranma charged with his spear, but a quick movement of the Alien's tail knocked out of his hands and leaped on top of him. Ranma grabbed both arms to hold the Alien at bay. The Alien suddenly opened its mouth and another shot out of it and nearly reached Ranma's face. Ranma mentally ordered his shoulder blasters to fire. Normally a Predator would have one, but since he was the chief of the tribe he was required to have two. Ranma extended his wrist blades slashed at the Alien's throat. That was enough for the Alien to back away. It hissed at him and cut Ranma's leg with its sickled tail. Ranma roared in pain and slashed at the Aliens neck in rage and removed its head.  
Ranma took a deep breathe and looked over to the ship, apparently they have won the battle. Then he looked over to Kasumi, trying to remember Japanese that he hasn't spoken in so long.  
"Are you alright?" Ranma asked her in a strange foreign accent.  
Kasumi blushed at her savior holding the heirloom close to her heart. "Y-y-yes"  
Ranma looked to city and watch the outer senshi walked toward him in suspicion. Ranma had only one thought at mind. Well, at least I'm home again

Author's notes

I couldn't get this idea outta my head. I also revised this chapter because it was too short with little detail so I hope this was better than the original.


	2. Allies

Chapter 1: Allies

**"Predator language"**

_thought_

Time Gates...

Pluto watched the time gates silently as the other outers cautiously walked toward Ranma. She blamed herself to not foreseeing this disaster. She looked into the future. Then she smiled at the thought of being allied to this tribe. Pluto frowned when she looked farther, the other predator tribes are planning to just leaving the planet to the Aliens. The only tribes that agree with Ranma are the Forgers and Scholar tribes, the tribes that wish to learn and make weapons and metals for other tribes.

The battle field...

It was a barren place with the stink of the aliens burning acid blood. The ground was covered in the greenish filth. Sickening green wisps of green smoke rose from the death pools. Ranma picked up his hunting mask and spear. His wrist blades were covered with the Aliens blood and releasing disgusting fumes. The acidic blood had not eaten through his gloves because of the special materials. The other predators did no wore such gloves for they thought that pain means strength and the gloves were very rare to find. I think I'm gonna be sick Ranma thought as he breathed in the fumes. He immediately put on his hunting mask allowing the filters to give him fresh air. He turned on his communicator on his other arm.  
**"Any problems out there, Stripe?"  
"Only minor injures and burns but we are okay"  
**It was then when Ranma noticed the Outer Senshi was approaching him with caution. The Outer Senshi had been watching the battle and was wary of the unknown visitors. They had eliminated their greatest threat to the Earth and Crystal Tokyo quickly and they did not know much about the species. It was then the rest of Ranma's tribe step up behind him and was in battle position. They respected Ranma and they won't let anything happen to their newly acquired leader. When they were a few feet from each other, the air was tense as the people of Crystal Tokyo watch from the protection of the invisible barrier. Suddenly Sailor Pluto appeared before them.  
"The King and Queen wishes to meet with you" Pluto then turned to the Outers. "Secure safe passage for them" Then she vanished into the time stream.  
The people were silent until Uranus spoke. "Follow me, but put away your weapons"  
**"Put away your weapons"** Ranma spoke. Uranus raised an eyebrow the shortest one with the braid was in charged? If he is, she would have to look out for that one. To her surprise the others complied, if they respected him then he would be the biggest threat if he was an enemy.  
As the walk through the city streets the civilians looked at wonder as the Ranma's tribe walked down the street toward the Crystal Palace. Kasumi was picked up by some medical teams to be taken to the hospital to be checked on. When they reached the palace Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion waited at the throne room with Sailor Pluto by their side. Their daughter, Princess Rini (I decided to use Rini instead of Chibi-Usagi cause I'm lazy), was standing between her parents, watching curiously as Ranma walked toward them, followed by his tribe.  
Long Tusk was the first to remove the mask and the others did the same. Everyone, but Sailor Pluto in the throne room gasped as they saw the tribe's true face. Ranma was the last to remove his mask. The Royal family and the Outer Senshi gaped at the handsome and undeniably human man. Ranma noticed the expressions on their faces and suddenly felt a bit nervous.  
"Ummm hi?"

Several hours latter...

"...and that is what happened" As Ranma finished his life's story. Serenity and her family listened to his life intensely, their eye showed wonder as they hear of other worlds and tribal customs. When the story ended Serenity was the first to speak.  
"Well, Ranma, I must say thank you, and welcome home"  
"In return for your help, your tribe will always be welcomed here" King Edymion spoke.  
"If I may ask, where are the other senshi?" Ranma asked curiously "I picked up signals that there are more than four senshi"  
"I'm afraid they are powering the barrier outside" Serenity sighed sadly "That is why, I'm afraid, that we can only send the Outers"  
Ranma turn his making sounds and grunts that the other people from the Silver Millennium couldn't make out. Two of the hunters that carried several devices stepped out. Ranma then turned to the royal couple and asked to see the chamber where the rest of the Senshi were.  
Ranma spent several minutes trying to negotiate to see the remaining Senshi however they were reluctant to do so. Finally Pluto helped in Ranma's favor saying it was safe for them to be in the barrier room. They then walked into the room where the senshi focused their power. Ranma only stared at the four beautiful women, his fellow tribe members began to make strange huffing sounds, remarkably sounds like laughing. Long Tusk regains his composer and seemed like he was trying to keep from laughing.  
**"Outsider, I don't think it's the time to seek a mate young one"** Ranma turned his attention to Long Tusk.  
**"What! What makes you think that!"** Ranma shouted, with a faint blush.  
**"Your body temperature is rising unusually high"** Stripe managed to speak then finally bursted. **"Bwahahahahahaha!"  
**Ranma gave them all an angry glare. The tribe was quickly silenced. While the royal family and the senshi watched the scene in a confused expression.  
A Predator technician, known as Tech, looked toward Ranma. **"This is amazing! One of our replacement generators models can make as much energy as they do! I must study them!"  
**Ranma sighed because of Tech's 'enthusiasm' and then smiled at the royal family.  
"We have a generator on the ship that generates enough power for the barrier"  
Queen Serenity beamed at the announcement. "Can you install it soon?"  
"Yes, with given time" Ranma smiled as he put his hunting mask back on his face. It was decided it was best if he kept the idea of him being human a secret for the meantime. I am very interested on what their reactions on us would be, this should be very amusing

Several Weeks Later...

With the new generator installed. Each of the Senshi came out of their trance-like state one by one. Mars was the first to awaken. When she saw the Predators she was ready to attack if wasn't for Queen Serenity. Jupiter was the next to awaken; she almost reacted to same way as Mars. Venus was a little bit calmer, but energetic, the Predators didn't expect this one to be so hyper so they kept their distance, they were unsure of this one. Lastly, Mercury was the calmest. Although she was very interested in the Predator technology and their knowledge.  
"Maybe we should fill them in on has happened" Ranma spoke in a whisper as he looked toward the queen.  
"Yes, a report should be necessary" Artemis, the white moon cat, looked thoughtful for a few moments.  
"I hate to admit it but I agree with this numbskull" Luna received a sour look from Artemis. Diana looked curiously at her parents, they were so weird.

About a minute later...

All the inner senshi had been updated on the recent events while Ranma's tribe waited outside the conference room. The outer senshi went back to their watch stations.  
"I don't trust them" Mars stated. "How do we even know that they can be trusted?"  
"Mars is right" Mercury agreed. "Even if they destroyed those creatures, we aren't sure of their objectives"  
"I don't know" Jupiter spoke up. "I mean this could be our biggest break"  
"I think this is kind of cool" Venus looked up then pouted. "Their so ugly though, why can't they be handsome human-like aliens"  
Everyone looked at Venus strangely, even after all these years she was still boy hungry. Venus blushed as she realized she said it out loud and looked embarrassed.  
"Our objectives are to save this planet and everyone on it" Spoke a voice from nowhere.  
"Who's there!" Mars stood up with flames dancing around her hands.  
The queen smiled. "You can show yourself now Ranma"  
All of the inner senshi gasped in surprise as a hunter wearing black armor appeared suddenly next to their queen. Serenity motioned Ranma to sit into an empty seat.  
"And there is no way I'm walking away from this" Ranma finished as he watched the senshi before him.  
The senshi grew tense. This unknown being was sitting dangerously close to their queen. Ranma removed his hunting mask.  
"Not to mention I was born on this world"  
All of the inner Senshi stared in shock in this revelation. Venus only had one thought though.  
"What a hunk!"  
Everyone else in the conference room sweat dropped while Venus blushed furiously when she noticed that everyone's attention went to her.  
"Anyway I am hoping to forge an alliance to help give us a mutual benefit for both Earth and my tribe" Ranma continued. Jupiter however walked up to him to get a closer look. Ranma had a feeling that he had met this girl before but couldn't quite get the memory to show up until she muttered one word.

"Sempai?"

Ranma sat up strait as a pole, it couldn't be.

"Moto-chan?" Ranma said cautiously. Jupiter squealed and launched herself at him tackled him off his chair. The rest of the Senshi raised an eyebrow, so this was her old Sempai. However, Ranma was struggling because she was hugging him a little too tightly. She… she's actually starting to make my armor crack! Ranma thought frantically. Apparently the Senshi transformation gives the girl a good amount of strength.

"Can you let me go now? I really need those ribs!"

Suddenly, several Predators busted in after hearing Ranma's shout with weapons ready. Only to realize the position of their leader, they let out strange huffing laugh. All of them lowered their weapons and left the room, well all but Long Tusk.

**"Not seeking a mate eh"** Ranma swore he could see a human like smirk underneath Long Tusk's hunting mask. **"And it seems you already started the mating phase already. I'll give you some privacy"**

Before Ranma could say anything Long Tusk shut the door leaving a blushing Ranma. It took awhile for Ranma's brain to process the last words before he figured out what Long Tusk meant. It was then Ranma started cursing in multiple alien languages. The rest of the Senshi was confused since they had no idea what those two was saying to each other. Jupiter on the other hand was snuggling as close to her old sempai as she can.

Author's Notes

I'm finally back!


End file.
